


Far and Wide

by songbirdlaidahand



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdlaidahand/pseuds/songbirdlaidahand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla wants to travel but Laura has some reservations. Can Perry and LaFontaine help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far and Wide

**Author's Note:**

> A secret santa present for ridikulusreasons. Slight AU I suppose, I imagined it about this upcoming March or April time wise. I may extend it into a multi-chapter fic though it has been a while since I have done one.

“You’re staring.” Laura said sitting on her bed looking up from her textbook. 

“I am not.” Carmilla responded gazing over a worn copy of a travel guide to New Zealand.

Laura tried to repress a small smile from her face “Yes you are, I can see you.” 

“Mm I don’t think so.” 

Laura sat her textbook on her lap “I can see your eyes looking directly at my eyes.”

“Debatable.” Carmilla responded. 

Laura picked up her textbook and returned to reading. After several minutes and still feeling Carmilla’s eyes on her she sighed putting her textbook back on her lap. 

“Carm.” Laura said looking into Carmilla’s eyes across the room.

“I’m not looking at you cupcake.” 

Laura laughed and pointed back and forth between their eyes “What do you call this then?” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes setting her travel guide to the side. “Fine.” 

Carmilla stood from her bed taking short strides to sit on the edge of Laura’s. Laura turned to face Carmilla placing her book to the side. Carmilla reached for Laura’s hand pulling it to her lap and entwining their fingers.

Laura squinted her eyes “You’re smirking.”

Carmilla’s smirk grew “When you graduate lets travel.”

“Travel where?” Laura inquired.

Carmilla smiled “Everwhere, let’s go everywhere.”

Laura’s eyes grew big “Like everywhere?” 

Carmilla nodded “Yes.”

Laura put a smile on her face that seemed a tad off to Carmilla. She pulled her hand away and patted Carmilla’s knee. “That sounds great Carm.”

Carmilla sensed something was off. “Um, okay… Great.” She rose and returned back to her bed.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Perry!” 

Perry heard her name called from down the hall as she left her dorm. She knew the voice and heard the running of boots down the hall. She turned around to face them.

“Hello Carmilla, is there something you need?” 

Carmilla came to a stop in front of Perry. “Can I not just wanna hang out with you?”

“Well…” Perry stuttered out.

“I’m kidding, I had a question for you.” Carmilla swung her arm over Perry’s shoulder “Let’s walk.”

Perry nodded without speaking. The two descended the stairs as Carmilla continued. 

“Have you noticed anything weird about Laura lately?”

“What do you mean?” Perry hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary recently.

“Well I asked her a question a few days ago and she has been a touch distant since, I thought maybe she had mentioned something to you.” 

The two made their way out onto the courtyard past the dorm.

“She hasn’t mentioned anything out of the ordinary to me.”

Carmilla sighed. “Okay, thanks Perry.” 

Perry continued her way to her class. Carmilla noticed she was near the Biology building. She made her way inside to wait for LaFontaine.  
As they exited their class Carmilla quickly caught up. LaFontaine widened their eyes in surprise “Carmilla?”

“Why hello there” Carmilla said throwing her arm over LaFontaine’s shoulder. 

“To what do I owe this odd occurrence?”

Carmilla smiled “Well I was wondering if Laura had mentioned anything to you out of the ordinary. I mentioned something to her the other day and she seemed a bit off afterwards. My mention was a little off hand but I was very sincere in what I said.”

LaF sighed “Well she did mention something about looking for a job, I thought that was weird since she has a scholarship and meal plan. I just supposed she wanted to do more shopping or something.” 

Carmilla nodded, it could be a lead. “Thanks.” 

“Of Course.” LaF headed off to their next class as Carmilla headed back to the dorm.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Laura burst through the dorm door dropping her bag next to her bed and flopping down upon the top of it. She heard light scuffling from the other side of the room as Carmilla moved from her bed to sit on the edge of Laura’s. She lightly scratched up and down Laura’s back eliciting content sighs from the girl. 

“Tough day love?” Carmilla asked.

“Mmmhmm.” Laura replied in another sigh. 

Carmilla moved Laura’s hair to the side to place a kiss on her neck. “Change into some sweats and I’ll make you some hot cocoa.”

Laura grabbed her sweats quickly changing and laying back down. “LaF and Perry told me to let you know they want to take us to brunch Sunday.”

Carmilla made her way over holding out Laura’s Tardis mug to her. After releasing the mug Carmilla scooted up to sit next to Laura. 

“That sounds nice.” 

Laura nodded, leaning to rest her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“So Cupcake, I was thinking we start narrowing down the first place we wanna go after graduation. I mean I know its three more years, but I think it should be some place really special first.”

Laura stiffened slightly and lifted her head from Carmilla’s shoulder. 

Carmilla continued “Unless you don’t want to travel anywhere, I just thought it might be nice, and maybe the ginger twins could go with us. Make a grand time of it.”  
Laura placed her hand on Carmilla’s arm “No no Carm, it sounds great, I’ll just need to save up is all.” 

Carmilla scrunched up her face in confusion “What would you need to save up for?”

Laura too started to look confused “Um, for a trip.” 

“You don’t need to save up Laura, it’ll all be covered.” Carmilla smiled.

“How?” Laura asked still confused. 

Carmilla let out a small laugh “Laura, what do you think I do between all of the weird rituals? I work and travel. We could travel for a very long time Laura.”

“Carm, I can’t let you pay for everything.” 

Carmilla knit her eyebrows together “And why not?” 

“It wouldn’t be fair.”

Carmilla cut her off “Cupcake, I want to travel the world with you, we won’t have to worry about anything okay, I’ll even have Rosencrantz and Guildenstern covered for a post grad trip. We can go anywhere.”

“I don’t know Carm.” 

“Laura I am so serious.” Carmilla insisted reaching under Laura’s chin to pull her in for a kiss. 

Laura nodded and sighed “Okay.”

Carmilla pulled Laura into another kiss. “And if you want in some countries we are allowed to work on travel visas.”

Laura’s eyes lit up “That’s a great idea! Wait, I’ve never asked how you have a passport and whatnot being born in 1680.”

Carmilla released a low laugh “Oh sweetheart I have my ways.”


End file.
